Eguchi Noriko
Perfil thumb|250px|Eguchi Noriko *'Nombre:' 江口 のりこ (えぐち のりこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Eguchi Noriko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Padres, hermana gemela, hermana menor y dos hermanos mayores *'Agencia:' KNOCKOUT Dramas *Jiko Keisatsu 2019 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Junichi (Kansai TV, 2019) *Watashi, Teiji de Kaerimasu (TBS, 2019) *Otto no Chinpo ga Hairanai (Netflix, 2019) *Good Wife (TBS, 2019) ep.3 *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Koi no Tsuki (TV Tokyo/Netflix, 2018) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.2-3 *anone (NTV, 2018) *Kongai Renai ni Nita Mono (dTV, 2018) *Kuragehime (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.6-7,10 *Erased (Netflix, 2017) *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.1-3 *Ie Uru Onna SP (NTV, 2017) *Setoutsumi (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.6 *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) *Jimi ni Sugoi! DX (NTV, 2017) *Uchi no Otto wa Shigoto ga Dekinai (NTV, 2017) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, ep2) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep7) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Renai Jidai (YTV, 2015) *9 Days Queen (TBS, 2014) *Massan (NHK, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014, ep2) *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) *Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1) *Shirayuri Kyodai no Handsome na Shokotaku (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban ''Guitar Case no Onna. (WOWOW, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009, ep6) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008, ep1-2) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories V (NTV, 2008) *Tonsure (NTV, 2008, ep1) *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007, ep7) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Torihada (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sumire no Hana Saku Koro (NHK, 2007) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Byoin e Iko! (病院へ行こう!) (TBS, 2006) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5 (TBS, 2005) *Niji no Kanata (虹のかなた) (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4 (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3 (TBS, 2004, ep9) *Fantasma (ファンタズマ) (TV Tokyo, 2004, ep2) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003, ep7) *Kanta Desu! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Itoshiki Mono e (Fuji TV, 2003) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003) Películas *Hitsuji to Okami no Koi to Satsujin (2019) *Junichi (2019) *Ai ga Nanda (2019) *The Lowlife (2017) *Asahinagu (2017) *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *Inumukoiri (2017) *P to JK (2017) *Close Knit (2017) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Kaito Hen (2013) *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Shutsudai Hen (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *The War and a Woman / Senso to Hitori no Onna (2013) *Eden (2012) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai (2011) *Patisserie Coin de rue / Yougashiten Koandoru (2011) *Heaven's Story (2010) *Love Come (2010) *Onobori Monogatari (2010) *Ramune (2010) *A.D. Girl - Things She Must Do Tomorrow (2010) *Yuriko's Aroma / Yuriko no Aroma (2010) *Good Bye, My Secret Friend / Ikechan to Boku (2009) *Watashi wa Neko Stalker (2009) *An Encyclopedia of Unconventional Women (2009) *Fish Story (2009) *Tabidachi (2008) *Oneechan, Otouto Toiku (2008) *Chokuka Katta no Onna (2008) *Ikigami (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Hyakumanen to Nigamushi Onna (2008) *Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime (2008) *Gou Gou, The Cat (2008) *Tamio no Shiawase / Then Summer Came (2008) *Nijushinzo (2008) *Ito no Hanashi (2008) *Zenzen Daijobu / Fine, Totally Fine (2008) *The Most Beautiful Night in the World (2008) *Suna no Kage (2008) *Gururi no Koto / All Around Us (2008) *Boy Meets Pusan (2007) *Koisuru Madori (2007) *Kansatsu / Watch Me (2007) *Little DJ (2007) *Akai Bunka Jutaku no Hatsuko (2007) *Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Cherry Pie (2006) *Seishun Kinzoku Bat / Green Mind Metal Bats (2006) *Loft (2006) *Kikyu Club, Sonogo (2006) *Arigato (2006) *Two Love (2006) *Imprint (2006) *Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Onee-chan, ototo to iku! (2006) *Ame no Machi / The Vanished (2006) *Gamera the Brave (2006) *Ikusa (2006) *Yami Utsu Shinzo (2006) *Tokyo Zombie (2005) *Pacchigi! (2004) *In The Pool (2005) *Canary (2005) *All About My Dog (2005) *Itsuka Dokusho Suruhi / The Milkwoman (2005) *Shi no Otome (2005) *Tsuki to Cherry (2004) *69 (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) *Is A. (2004) *Drugstore Girl (2004) *One Missed Call (2004) *Yudan Taiteki / The Hunter and the Hunted (2003) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Shangri-La (2002) *Gamera 1999: The Absolute Guardian of the Universe / Gamera 3: Iris kakusei (1999) *Young Thugs: Innocent Blood / Kishiwada shonen gurentai: Chikemuri junjo-hen (1997) Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' El piano y carrera a media distancia. *Nació como la segunda hija de cinco hermanos. Enlaces *Perfil (Knockout) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Eguchi Noriko.jpg Eguchi Noriko 2.jpg Eguchi Noriko 3.jpg Eguchi Noriko 4.jpg Eguchi Noriko 5.jpg Categoría:Knockout Categoría:JActriz